moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Project:Tags
This page offers an explanation on , & how our Wiki grants them. Our Wiki has four types of tags: # Common Tags # Title Tags # Utility Tags # Global Tags |-|Common Tags= * Unverified: Users whose accounts have been recently created. * Non-User: accounts (accounts over four days old) who have not yet joined the Wiki or do not yet exist at all. * Newb: Autoconfirmed accounts who have joined the Wiki. An account is considered to have joined if they either created their account here, edited their masthead here (i.e. changing their profile picture or filling in personal info), or have edited the Wiki itself either by editing their profile, an article, et cetera. This tag is removed once they meet the following conditions: ** They have been on the Wiki for 14 days. ** They have made at least 10 edits to the (articles). ** They’ve edited anything within 7 days. * Inactive: Verified (non-newb) accounts who have not edited within seven days. |-|Title Tags= This is the list of Title Tags. Staff * : active leaders of the wiki. * : community leaders with a full range of control over the wiki, second only to the active Bureaucrat(s). * : trusted users with added abilities like deleting pages. * : trusted users who are able to moderate Message Walls and Discussions. * : semi-trusted users who are attempting to join . Other * : the Founder of the wiki. * : users who were at one point, but no longer, members of the . |-|Utility Tags= Non-acquirable tags * — Signals that an account is a Bot. * Rogue Bot — Signals a Bot that has been blocked due to it malfunctioning. Acquirable tags * On Hiatus — Signals that a Staff Member is away on an excused absence. * Tolerated Alt — Signals that an account is an alternate account of another User, sanctioned by Staff. * Edit Farmer — Signals that an editor has a history of spamming unhelpful edits or trying to inflate their edit count with spam so as to pass it off as a point of unearned pride. Basically they do a lot of edits that have no purpose, especially if they do something that could be done in 1 edit on 2 or more (such as 10) edits on a consistent basis for no apparent reason. * Blocked — Shows up if an account is . * VIP — Used for someone who has a significant presence on a significant related place other than the wiki, for example being a developer or a Discord moderator. How to remove acquirable Tags * On Hiatus — Removed when the Hiatus is concluded or if the Staff Member is demoted. * Tolerated Alt — Removed if the owner switches to that account full-time. * Edit Farmer — Removed if enough high-quality edits are made that they dwarf the spam edits in number & a sufficient time has passed since spamming; decided on a case-by-case basis by Administrators. * Blocked — Removed when a Block expires or is lifted. * VIP — Contact an Admin. |-|Global Tags= Global Tags are not considered in the list of three types our Wiki uses because it is controlled entirely by . Global Tags are granted for acquiring global user-groups & apply to all Wikis on Fandom. See for more information, but for a short list, read below: * — Executives who run Fandom. * — Fandom interlanguage aids. * — Volunteer Spam Task Force; they fix vandalism across Fandom. * — Community-builders for the feature. * VolDev — Volunteers who help develop & enhance Fandom’s network-wide codebase. * — Volunteers who help to make Fandom more portable. * — Fandom Product Testers. * — Official accounts of large companies, usually from the video game industry (Sidney de Vries could likely become Authenticated if he had the mind). * — Bots that run on Wikis across Fandom, not just on specific Wikis. Category:Administration